Just to Show I Love You
by Rin0rourke
Summary: Brad makes a startling discovery in the darkness of an alley. -Slash-


It wasn't an uncommon trend, in fact it was surprisingly popular in many highschools. Particularly those in towns suffering strange occurrences, and students who were inconveniently caught up in a vast majority of those strange occurrences. He wasn't unplugged, his father was a cop after all. He knew plenty about those strange cases going on around the U.S., had hit up a few sites on things. In his sophomore year he had hung with the Casper High Ravens. Of course he was visiting his aunt and the park game had been called due to a ghost attack but hey after all these years living where he did he was used to it.

In fact, it was when he was visiting Amity Park that he had suddenly had a bit of an eye opener. He had known these things tended to happen, but they happened more in campy romance movies than in real life. It was just so cliché! Stumbling upon some blond quarterback and his skinny little boyfriend and revaluating his entire scope of acceptable tastes was not part of the high school dream plan.

But that's what happened. And that's what he did.

And just like that burly jock and his butt buddy had their little alleyway scuffle, followed by heated kissing and roaming hands that made you cock your head in confusion, he had his own casual fight with his own wimpy brunette.

He hadn't set out to end up in this position. This certainly wasn't the first private beating he had with Jakey since he had the revelation, none of the others ended up like this!

"What..what are we doing?" he asked breathless, lips moving against lips in some small attempt at pulling back from the kiss.

Jake's eyes opened in an astonished flash, as if he too had only just realized that what they were doing was not in the evening agenda. "I.." he stumbled back the few inches allowed, hands leaving the jock's shirt to press against the cold concrete at his sides, placing a small distance between them. "What the hell?"

"Yeah, that sums it up." Brad ran a hand through his hair, feeling the sweat-dampened skin of his forehead. God, what had just happened?!

Jake gripped at his stomach a bit where he had landed a meaty fist two seconds before gripping his spiky hair and slammed him against the building wall, the back of his head must be spiked with needles of pain, but he crossed his arms over his torso and stood on wobbly legs. Teeth flashing out to tug viciously on his lower lip, swollen and red.

"I…I have to go." Jake declared and shoved past him, disappearing around the corner of the alley and back out into the bustling street. In a few seconds Brad heard a shout, loud crashing noises, and then Jake was flying by again, realizing he had ran in the opposite direction of his house.

Brad took a moment to find his composure, before he sung a muscular leg out and dented a half full trash can with a powerful kick that almost bent the thing in half. The metallic clang rang in the narrow space and was followed by the duller sounds of garbage flying and the can tumbling into the wall.

_Clunk, clunk, clank, shink._

It stopped and wobbled for a moment. Brad glared heatedly at it, willed it to destruction, his mind flaring and raging, fingers eating into his palm as he clenched and unclenched his fist, wearing away the layers of skin beneath his well manicured fingernails. His nostrils flared and he let out a long breath.

Turning on his heel he stalked out of the alley. Certain that, though he had never intended for this, what he had felt just then, that sudden kind of need in the middle of their heated battle, was not a onetime experience. He'd have to stay away from Jake for a while, a long while, to keep that from happening again.

Even his dulled mind could understand that the next time they fought, it might not end with kissing.

As he walked away, the abused trashcan gave a slight shudder, a soggy black trash bag slopping a little farther over the bent rim. A scraggly looking brown rat wobbling out dzzily.

-

Why are there not enough Brad/Jake fics? O.o Come on!


End file.
